She's Mine
by Kiss My Fang
Summary: Mike loves Bella, we all know that. Just what exactly will he say to make her like him?A heartwrenching tale of boy love girl, girl love different boy, and boy who originally loved girl gets SHUT DOWN. This one will get you laughing.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the lunchroom, surrounded by Jessica and her posse. I could hear her jabbering away to me about some movie they just saw the other week, but I didn't even bother to pretend that I'm listening. No, my preoccupation was watching my Bella eat lunch with that retarded Cullen. She only seemed to be nibbling at the pizza in front of her, while that selfish Cullen demanded her attention. They appeared to be talking. Or rather, Edward appeared to be doing all the talking, while Bella looked at him with wide eyes. God, he's such a jerk; he's not even letting her eat.

All of the sudden, he turned towards me and gave me a superior stare. Then, as if he had heard my thought, he motioned at Bella to eat her food. Bella quickly complied and he continued talking.

What makes that vile Edward Cullen so great? God, he's not worth BELLA. Bella. Sexy Bella. Intelligent Bella. My Bella.

She should be mine. I would never hurt her like that disgusting Cullen did. God, who does he think he is? With his shiny, wavy hair…and his ripped bod…

I mentally slapped myself. Okay, so he's good looking. But he STILL doesn't deserve her. Seriously, what is it she sees in that jerk? Money? Nah, I have money, my parents own a store. Couldn't be that. Good looks? No, can't be that either. I'm a sexy beast. I mean, who WOULDN'T want to go out with me? Jessica practically drools over me every day.

Then it hit me. Cullen, that dude's smart, right? Maybe that's what she sees in him. Pfff, I can be smart too. I just got an A on my test in Geometry. Maybe I could tell her that? No, that may seem like I'm showing off. I don't think she likes show-offy guys. Even though Cullen is the definition of that word. Erm, term.

So what should I do to show her that I'm smart? I leaned forward and strained to hear their conversation. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"How can you tell that's what he meant?" Bella said through her sexy, kissable lips. How I wanted to press my lips against hers. I bet she'd be a wonderful kisser. Cullen suddenly turned around and growled at me. Yes, GROWLED. Is that even humanly possible? Something weird about that Cullen….

He suddenly turned back to Bella. "I just know. You know how great at understanding people I am." He said suggestively. Bella nodded cutely, and stared at Cullen with worshipful eyes. Eew.

So THAT was it. His understanding of human nature is what attracted Bella. That's easy, I can do that. Impulsively I tried to make eye contact with Bella. She was currently staring thoughtfully at Cullen. Stupid Cullen. Suddenly his laugh filled the lunch room, and Bella's eyes glanced over to mine.

I quickly lifted my finger and curled it a little at her, indicating that I wanted her to come over. She looked back at Cullen, and for a minute I thought she had just dissed me. I looked back at them, and they seemed to be arguing about something. She quickly slid out of her seat and walked over to our table, Cullen eyeing me frostily the whole way.

"Hey Mike?" She said confusedly.

"Wha 'sup Bella?" I mentally slapped myself again. No, I had to talk like I was intelligent.

She didn't answer and just stood there. So I took that as a cue to keep on talking. What was I going to say again? Oh yeah, something smart about human nature or something. I opened my mouth to talk, and realized that I had nothing planned. She continued to look at me confused, but I could see a smile forming on her face.

Come on, quick Mike, think of something to say! I looked around for inspiration. My eyes fell on a girl walking towards the restroom. Voila!

"So, Bella." Keep it smart, Mike. "Did you ever happen to notice that a person walking to the bathroom and have their legs squeezed together tightly have to pee? Or, if they are walking slightly bow-legged, that they have to uhh…." What's a smart word for poop? "get rid of excrement very badly?"

Bella's confused look changed to that of one in an uncomfortable situation as Cullen's laugh rang through the lunch room. The weight of what I had just said struck me, and I felt my ears turn as red as Bella's face.

Stupid Mike. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now she's going to think you like potty humor. I mentally slapped myself over and over again.

A huge silence settle over the lunch table, and I could feel everybody staring at me.

"What the heck?" Tyler exclaimed.

Crap, I had to fix this with some big words. "Hey Bella, you're looking very exanimate today." She glared at me. What had I just said? "What were you and Cullen conversationaling about?"

Conversationaling. Is that a word? I had no clue, I just made it up. Maybe she won't notice.

Bella looked at me angrily and turned to walk away.

I heard Eric snigger. Stupid Eric. What did he know? He was just a dumb chess playing loser. I quickly got up and grabbed Bella's arm.

"Bella, wait!"

She turned around and eyes me warily.

"Uhh," My last chance to say something smart, and recover my embarrassing faux pas. I grabbed at the only they available in my mind. "Bella, did you know that there are 6 sides on a hexagon?"

She walked back to Cullen. "You ready to go?" He asked, not even trying to smother his laugh.

Stupid Cullen, I hate him. Honestly, I do. He suddenly smiled, and flashed his ultra-white teeth. God, why'd he have to be so perfect? His teeth are so white…he must get his teeth whitened or something…stupid vain jerk. I thought Bella didn't like vain people?

I quickly tried to fix my hair into that messy style Cullen mastered, and called out to Bella as a last hope. They were half way out the door when I yelled to them, and Bella turned around. "Bella! Guess what? I got an A on my geometry test!"

She turned away, embarrassed and continued walking out the door. I could see Cullen's shoulders shaking with laughter as they walked out, he quickly turned around and smirked at me. God, I hated him.

I sighed. Stupid Cullen. Didn't he see that Bella and I were meant to be together? God, maybe I should just kill him… Yeah, that would work…

"Umm, Mike?" A meek voice said behind me. I turned around. It was Jessica. "Are you ready to go to class?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said as I walked with Jessica out the lunch room doors, her chattering away about something or other. Why did I always have to be left with Jessica?

* * *

**what did you think? press the little lavender review button please! and by the way, this will not be a one shot, it's chaptered! yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I do writing it!**

* * *

I spent all of 5th period thinking of ways to redeem myself. My recent failures at acting smart have only repelled Bella more, it seems. Frick. 

So I came up with a new plan; a genius plan. A plan so good, only I could think it up. Really, I am that awesome.

The plan would take place next period, in gym. This class was Bella's least favorite because of her klutziness. She couldn't do anything, run, kick a ball, or even play badminton. I know a lot of guys think her klutziness is annoying, but I think it's sexy. It makes me feel like I'm stronger and should protect her. I like that feeling.

Anyways, what I would do is show off my athletic expertise. Once Bella sees how sexy I am when I run, she wouldn't want that stupid Cullen anymore. Okay, well, luck would have it that he's athletic too…

I thanked the lord that he wasn't in my gym class. With him not here, Bella would pay attention to me for once. Out of sight, out of mind, Cullen.

I regarded the bell signaling the end of class gleefully. Now to show off my sexy body. I ran to the locker room and threw off my shirt and jeans.

"Whoa, what's the rush Newton?" Eric said next to me.

I turned to Eric and saw him staring intensely at my legs. Holy crap.

"What's it to you?" I said while pulling on my shorts quickly, and refraining from questioning his sexual orientation out loud. _Stupid chess player can't get girls_. I shuddered.

"Nothing, you just seem excited about something." He said and turned around.

I was surprised at how relieved I felt.

I then held up two shirts. One was a long t-shirt that covered much of my muscular arms, and the other was a tank top with arm holes that reached down to my belly button. Tank top all the way, it showed off more of my bod. Who cared if it was forty degrees outside and raining lightly?

"Alright, let's go." Coach Clapp yelled, signaling the guys to get a move on.

I smirked. Coach Clapp. His last name was an STD. And he's a health PE teacher. It doesn't get any better than this.

I shoved my way through the door, knocking some guys over in the process. I stood at the entrance to the gym, searching for Bella.

There she was. She stood kind of by herself, staring off into the distance. Her face betrayed no thoughts in her head, who knew what she was thinking about. I secretly hoped she was thinking about me. I made sure I had some of her attention before I walked smoothly over to my seat. I then flexed my way down to the floor as the coach blew the whistle and told us what we were going to do today. He announced that we would be running today, and everyone groaned, except for me. This would be the perfect chance to show off.

To begin my plan, I led the warm ups before we went outside. I made sure I stretched as far as my muscles would go, and maintained balance the whole time. I did very well, if I may say so myself.

Coach Clapp then blew his whistle and ordered us outside. The blood pounded through my veins, I was so pumped.

Coach held up a watch once we got to the tracks, and blew his whistle again. I squared my shoulders, poked my chest out, and ran as fast as I could. I quickly separated myself from everyone else, and made sure I was running first.

You're a SEXY BEAST! All of the girls want your hot bod, and maybe even some of the guys. Your hair is blowing sexily in the wind as you run, and your calf muscles are bomb. Run faster, run faster! Everyone's looking at you.No, I need to pump my arms more, so Bella can see my muscles.

I turned around to see if Bella was looking at me. She was on the other side of the track, chugging away. And she was looking at me.

**BELLA'S POV:**

What was with Mike? He was acting really strange during warm ups, hopping up and down every once and awhile, then balancing himself on his toes. He was also acting strange during lunch. He was acting like a jerk, actually. What was with the whole bathroom observation thing? Edward said he was trying to impress me, but I don't think even Mike could be that stupid.

But that wasn't the weirdest part.

When we went outside on the track, he started flexing to himself. I nearly busted out laughing as he checked himself out. What a weirdo. Coach Clapp said we had to run our mile in under 7 minutes, which seemed completely impossible to me. I knew I would fall countless times, and scrape up my knees and hands. Edward wouldn't be happy.

When Coach Clapp blew his whistle, Mike shot out of the line of runners. Once again, I nearly busted out laughing.

He was running with his chest out and his head back, like some crazy animal. He also pushed his butt out and waggled it a lot as he ran. Then, as if that weren't enough, he then began to pump his arms hugely so that his fingers reached his eyes each time they went up. His feet almost hit his butt as he ran, and he was splattering mud all over the back of his tank top and white shorts.

Oh my goodness, his tank top. It was so faux gangster and pretentious. The arm holes drifted all the way past his armpits to his waist.

He was obviously full of himself.

Suddenly, as if he could feel my scrutiny, he turned and looked at me. He began to run backwards as he ran, and he waggled his fingers at me.

Then he completely wiped out.

It was slow at first; he began to trip over his steps and hold his arms out for balance. But he was running too fast. His fall was long and painful looking on the scratchy gravel. His acceleration he had worked up used itself against Mike and dragged him for a few feet before letting him go harshly on the track. He rolled over and moaned.

Everyone immediately stopped and stared for a moment, then laughed. Really hard. I felt slightly bad for Mike; that was a pretty bad wipe out. I ran up to him and knelt.

"Man, you totally ATE it!!!" Tyler said between fits of laughter.

He only moaned.

"Mike, are you okay?" I asked.

He stirred. "Bella?" He said in a cheesy 'I'm dying voice'.

Coach Clapp walked up. "Newton. You alright?"

Mike moaned.

"Should I call 911?"

That got him up. He quickly got up on his knees and winced slightly. "I'm fine; I just need to go to the nurse."

"Good, you can do that; and as soon as you're done, make sure you go the principal's office to grab a detention." Coach Clapp said while laughing at Mike.

His face was priceless. "What? Why??"

"You're tank top is against school dress code." Coach said, pleased with himself.

I almost felt bad for Mike. Almost. Maybe if he weren't so full of himself…

This never would have happened.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Is Mike TOO out of character? review and let me know!**

**I just might not update if I don't get more reviews... :o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since, Eclipse is coming out tomorrow, I decided that I would update both of my stories for celebration! **

**Before we begin, let's have a moment of silence for the death of Mike's "cool" reputation.**

**silence**

**okay, now that that's over, let's commence with the Mike bashing! enjoy.**

* * *

Tyler walked me unaided to the nurse's office, and we stood outside the door for a moment. 

He shook his head and laughed. "Dude." Tyler said condescendingly.

I glared at him despite the fact that he was right. I was acting like a total wuss, sniveling to the coach and going to the nurse for nothing. I was hardly even hurt; maybe a few scrapes on my knees, some mud on my clothes, nothing to be a baby about.

I ducked my flaming face and didn't look Tyler in the eye. He didn't say anything, but the silence was much the same as him doubled over in laughter while pointing at me and jeering.

Oh man, everybody was going to hear about this.

My past reputation as "Mike: the cool, athletic guy" turned to "Mike: baby and loser who totally bit it while running".

What I should have done, what most guys do, is quickly get up and keep on running, then if anyone saw; deflect all remarks by either laughing it off or use the excuse of being preoccupied by looking at a really hot girl.

Then, if any wounds were noticed by a girl, one should act as if said wound doesn't hurt, even so much to say that you didn't notice it. If this doesn't work, or if further questions are asked, one should make a complicated and heroic tale of how you got the wound (but ONLY IF THE GIRL WASN'T THERE WHEN THE REAL CAUSE OF THE WOUND OCCURRED).

At the end of the heroic tale, then one should conclude that the wound would probably end up being a scar once it heals. Always say that last line with a martyred and modest expression.

Said heroic tale may go as follows:

"I was walking along the road and I saw this unattended baby stroller on the edge of a sidewalk. Suddenly there was this huge gust of wind that pushed the stroller into oncoming traffic. Using my cat like reflexes and _heroic_ instincts, I jumped and grabbed the stroller (with the crying baby of course) and moved it out of the way just as a shiny Volvo comes speeding down the street, with no regard to humanity and the safety of others.

"But, as I was about to give the baby back to it's weeping and grateful mother, this HUGE wolf dog _thing_ comes running out and friggen' ATTACKS me." (**And at this point you assure your audience that everything you say is 100 true)** "So I hand the baby back to its mother, and battle the wolf thing.

"So this thing was friggen' _mauling _me with its huge teeth and claws…(**insert gory details here)**

"…then I whipped out the switchblade I keep in my sock and friggen' killed it."

Then you would find a way to explain why it wasn't in the news, some reason that makes you look modest and heroic.

Of course, I made up no story. I didn't follow the rules. I was a loser.

Suddenly I heard the exclamation of our rather large nurse as she threw open the door to her office. Her face stretched in surprise and she pressed her hand to her chest.

"Oh dear, you gave me a fright." She said shakily.

I fumbled around for her name and couldn't remember it. That was how few times I'd been here. Just that one time with Bella…and Cullen had barged in and ruined our perfect moment.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed again as she took one look at my face and dragged me into her office. She pushed me onto one of the beds you sit on. The paper on the bed crackled underneath me.

She whipped out and ice pack and pressed it to my forehead with her plump hands.

I heard a snicker at the doorway and saw that Tyler was still standing there. I shot him a nasty look, but he hardly backed off.

He mouthed the words "weak" and stalked off laughing.

I felt my face turn even redder in embarrassment and snatched the cold pack out of the nurse's hand. Anything to have the sausages she called "fingers" out of my face.

She regarded me with a slightly offended face and stalked out of the office.

"Call me if you need anything." She said over her shoulder.

I mentally slapped myself. What was WRONG with me? Why was I acting like such a…girl?

I shuddered. All I wanted was for Bella to like me. Was that too much to ask; for her to look my way once in a while? But no, all she seemed to care about was that stupid Cullen. He probably threatens her!

I could practically see it. Cullen's harsh face loomed close to Bella, as she crouched down and used her arms to shield herself from his harsh fists and words.

"If you don't love me and pay attention to me every waking moment of the day, bad things will happen to you! I'll beat you up!" Cullen said with his handsome face twisted in an ugly sneer.

"Please, please leave me alone! I don't love you! My dad's a cop!" Bella said in her soft way.

That's when I would come in, with a glowing gold aura around me. I was in golden armor.

"Stop foul fiend! Leave Bella alone!" my voice rang loud and true in the manliest way.

At that point I would punch Cullen and he would fall to the ground whining, because he was weak and a loser.

Bella would throw herself into my arms and kiss me right on the mouth and wrap her hands in my golden hair.

"Oh, my hero! Thank you so much for saving me from that stupid Cullen! It's you I really love, I just couldn't tell you because he threatened me!"

At that point I would assure her that everything would be okay, and that the stupid Cullen wouldn't bother her ever again.

That has to be the situation! Bella MUST love me. She had looked my way during gym, before I…fell.

I tried to recall what Bella's face looked like when I was running. Wonder? Disgust? Love? Lust?

My head shot up from the ice pack I pressed it against. Lust! That had to have been it, she _wanted_ me!

She was just afraid to admit it because of that abusive, threatening Cullen.

Well I was going to help her.

I quickly clamored off the bed and looked at the clock. It was 2:05; we got out at 2:10. Perfect.

I dashed out of the office, ignoring the secretaries shouting behind me. I ran out to the parking lot and stood there. Bella and the stupid Cullen always got here early. I would just sit here and wait for them to come.

Suddenly I heard faltering and hesitant footsteps behind me.

"Mike?" The voice said unsurely.

Please let it be Bella. Please let it be Bella.

I turned around. It was Jessica, holding a green note in her hand, and looking a little startled.

"Jess?" I saw her eyes widen, and I followed the direction of her gaze. My knees.

"Mike," she gasped, "what HAPPENED?!"

I smiled at my bloody, hideous knees. I only deliberated for a moment on whether or not to tell Jessica the "story". We dated for a little while, which made it totally awkward, because she obviously still likes me when I obviously don't like her. She ain't got nothing on Bella.

However…she is a girl, and didn't see what happened in gym. I had a few minutes before Bella and Cullen showed up.

I looked at her too wide eyes and began.

"Well, I was walking along the road and I saw this unattended baby stroller…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And enjoy reading Eclipse!**

**And if you would be so kind...review?**

**Plus, did you like the part about the "giant wolf" and "volvo"? hehe. my favorite chapter so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**mmm, okay. I've finished Eclipse, which by the way is FANTASTIC, and I decided to update my fics.**

**and I read some reviews. I'm so sorry if this story has offended anybody, it wasn't my intention. It was funny to me, and I had hoped it would be funny to other people, but it was _never_ my intention to hurt anybody's feelings, or make anybody hate me. so if this fic offends you, please just review and let me know, and I'll stop writing it. But only if I get at least 5 reviews telling me this fic is offensive.**

**that being said, I want to thank those who read and reviewed! enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know how long it took me to tell the story to Jessica, but by the time it was over students were starting to trickle out of the doors and into their cars. I spun around and looked for Cullen's car. Good, it was still here. My plan was still on.

I turned left to the side of the school that Edward and Bella always showed up from; and was instantly gratified when I saw Bella walking clumsily with her hair flowing in the slight breeze. Like a goddess. Next to her was the toad, Cullen.

His head snapped in my direction as if he could feel me looking at him. He sneered at me, and on his face was a challenge, like "you want some, come get some!" And he wrapped his arm protectively around Bella while still looking at me. She looked up at him and smiled, which faded quickly. Cullen's lips moved quickly as if he were talking to her. No way, no one can talk that fast. She looked confused.

At her look of confusion he repeated what he was said. Her head swiveled to look at me, and she cocked her head to the side. Then she burst out laughing.

Laughing! Cullen was still looking at me, smiling triumphantly. STUPID CULLEN! They were in the parking lot now, and I dashed to my car with a new vengeance.

"Mike!" A voice called behind me. I turned around, Jessica.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Where are you going?" She looked hurt and confused.

"Home." I said. Where else would I be going?

She looked a little down. "What about your knees? Are you going to be ok?"

I heard a car door slam and saw that it was Cullen's Volvo. Oh crap, my plan was going to be ruined because Jessica insisted on wasting my time. I turned around and ran to my car without answering Jessica.

I slammed the car door, and fumbled with the key in the ignition. Turning it quickly, I backed out of the spot; nearly hitting Tyler Crowley in the process.

"Hey! Watch out, weak sauce!" He yelled at me.

_Weak sauce? That was new._

I pulled out and got behind the line of cars, luckily Cullen was in front of me. Smiling, I pulled up on his bumper, giving him no room. His eyes flashed to the rearview mirror, and he looked at me testily. As an answer, I pulled up farther. He scowled. Bella turned around in her seat and looked at me. I smiled beatifically. She quickly turned back with her signature red face. She was so beautiful, her lips so luscious…

Cullen suddenly jerked his car back, and I had to pull back quickly or else my bumper would be toast. I beeped my horn at him, and I could see him laughing uproariously from the rearview mirror. I scowled at him, with what I hoped was a threatening face.

Suddenly Cullen moved forward as the line of cars pulled into traffic. I followed behind him. Time to put my plan into action. Time to make Cullen look like a loser. As he pulled into the highway, I followed him and pulled up beside his stupid shiny Volvo. He looked sideways at me, and his lip curled as if he knew what I was planning. How 'bout not, buddy.

Looking at him with what I hoped was a scathing smile, I inched my foot down farther on the gas pedal, making myself go faster than the Ugly Toad.

He looked at me again, but this time he was smiling confidently. I only felt the tiniest prick of unease as he met my challenge and went faster.

As a response, I pushed the gas pedal further. I would beat Cullen in this race, proving to Bella who the real man was.

Cullen matched my mph, and went even faster. The speed limit was 65, and we were going 70. We could possibly get in trouble for this, but I doubted it. And I also didn't really care.

I pushed the gas pedal until I was going 80, and then looked at Cullen. He appeared to be laughing at something as he met my speed. Bella shook her head seriously and met my eyes. She shook her head again.

_What was that supposed to mean?_

Cullen took advantage of my confusion and pulled ahead of me. I looked furiously at him. I would win this! I floored it and sped up even more, and rushed ahead of Cullen in a great lurch. He followed the speed with an ease that unnerved him. I was pretty much at the limit of my car; this car wasn't exactly brand new.

Cullen seemed to know this and laughed. He tauntingly pulled his car farther and faster looking at me triumphantly. I looked at Bella, she looked a little sick.

_Is Bella okay?_ I thought. _She looks a little sick._

As if he could hear me, Cullen turned to look at Bella.

I took the chance to squeeze out the last bit of speed from my car. It groaned in exertion as I reached 89 mph.

Cullen looked back at me and scowled. Now it was my turn to smile triumphantly.

But he pulled up so he was neck in neck with me. What was up with this?! I didn't expect it to be such a challenge!

Cullen was supposed to back down like the spineless wimpy toad he was, not meet my challenge.

Suddenly, Cullen pulled back and my car zoomed ahead of his. I looked back in confusion. His car was just a tiny dot on the horizon, going around 64 miles per hour. I laughed triumphantly, the road disappearing under my tires. The wimp finally backed down! One point for Mike, zip for Cullen!

My victory was short-lived however. Bright and flashing red and blue lights mixed with a siren behind me. Frick!

I realized I was still going 89 mph, and slowed down and pulled over. Cullen had slowed down just as the cop showed up. How did he know? How could he possibly know?!

A tap on the window startled me. I rolled down my window and looked at the cop who pulled me over. _Holy crap_.

"Mike Newton?" Chief Swan said, shock written all over his face.

"Yes?" Luck would have it that it would be Bella's dad to pull me over for speeding. Frick!

He cleared his throat and moved into serious cop mode. "Do you know you were going 89 miles per hour?"

"Umm…no." I replied lamely.

He shook his head and sighed. "You know the speed limit is 65 miles per hour, Mike. I'm going to have to give you a ticket and tell your parents.

"Oh, we don't have to involve my parents, do we?"

In response he wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed it to me. My very first speeding ticket. Frick man, frick. My parents were going to kill me.

Chief Swan got in his cruiser and drove away, shaking his head sadly.

I looked at the ticket in my hand. Well, it was the price of my victory. Because I had won! I won! Stupid Cullen wimped out and lost. There was no way Bella could possible like the toad now. She was mine, because I had won! I won!

Cullen's shiny Volvo passed by mine, and I saw a flash of him laughing. I felt my euphoria sinking. Then I saw Bella, who looked at me and quickly looked away, shaking her head.

She seemed ashamed to look at me. Or was she? Was Cullen annoying her?

I made an impulsive decision to call her later tonight.

But what was her number?

It appeared that I had a date with a phonebook tonight.

* * *

**Alrighty! thanks for reading! and make sure you review!**

** 3 Kiss my fang**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I AM continuing this fic. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! Here's a chapter for ya!**

* * *

I opened the fridge and took out last night's lasagna. The cold glass of the dish froze my hand as I took a spatula and plopped two pieces on a plate. One large and one small. I put the plate in the microwave and set it to "reheat", then watched the plate go round and round.

Mike was acting strange lately, and I wondered what brought on that change. He was acting more…pompous and bold than ever. I had to wonder at the reason for his ill timed car race with Edward and his odd performance in gym…and don't forget the bowel movement conversation. I couldn't help but think he was trying to impress me in some way.

I remembered what Edward told me when we were walking into the parking lot. Mike was standing at the edge of the sidewalk, looking at Edward threateningly (as if Mike could do anything to Edward), with Jessica standing ignored at his side.

"He had this weird daydream a few minutes ago, where you were in a princess dress, with me…_threatening_ you. He thinks he's your knight in shining armor." He whispered in my ear.

I had laughed, thinking he was joking. But Edward assured me what he said was true.

Which was very…awkward, because I didn't like Mike that way and I had made that very clear numerous times. So what sparked this change? I couldn't help but feel Edward was egging him on in some way, that he _liked_ taunting Mike.

Suddenly I heard the hallway phone ring, startling me from my reverie. I left the still cooking lasagna and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella?" A voice said surreptitiously.

"Umm, yes. That's me." Who was this? The low tone of his voice confused me. It sounded like a guy.

"Hey, it's Mike. What's up?"

MIKE? Why was Mike calling me? Edward wasn't going to like this when he found out.

"Umm, not much. You?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, same here." He replied

Then he paused, saying nothing. I tapped my finger restlessly on the tabletop, waiting for him to continue. What could he possibly want?

When he said nothing, I decided to talk. "So…why'd you call?" I didn't want to be rude, but I wanted to get down to business.

I heard him take a huge, gusty breath over the phone. "Bella…" He said, and then trailed off.

"Ye-"I began.

"I know what Edward is." He blurted.

I nearly dropped the phone. How could he…how could he know that Edward was a vampire? I clutched the phone, then tried to muster some calm. "What do you mean?" I said, my voice shaking only a little bit.

He took a huge breath again. "Look…this isn't easy to say, but…I've sent he way he looks at you, like you're something to eat. Like with this creepy obsession in his eyes, but also with this over-protectiveness…"

My mind went numb with fear.

"like most abusers." He finished off.

Wait, what?

"Mike, what are you _talking_ about?" I said, confused and relieved that he didn't think

Edward was a vampire.

"Look, Bella, I don't expect you to admit it. That's okay. I just want you to know that you don't have to put up with this, with _him_. You can just leave." Mike said patiently.

I was confounded. Where could Mike possibly get that Edward was an _abuser_? "Mike, you're talking nonsense. Edward does _not_ beat me."

There was a short pause, and I thought for a second that Mike had dropped his whole beating theory, but then he continued.

"Bella, I know it's in your nature to care for other people's situation before your own. But you don't have to cover for him! What he does, what he is…he's a jerk, Bella. I don't want him to hurt you…I…" He paused for a few seconds. "I care about you Bella."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure, but I think Mike just told me that he loves me or some such confession.

He seemed to be waiting on the other end for some confession of mine. Suddenly I heard the beep of a microwave, and the lasagna was done.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"The microwave. My dinner's ready."

"Oh." He said a bit sadly.

"Charlie's home." I said quickly as the door opened and he entered. "I've got to go."

Mike began to say something as Charlie's voice resonated from the front door. "Bella?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm right here." I called back.

"-in a few minutes." I heard Mike say.

"Yeah, sure. Look, I've got to go. Was nice talking to you? Bye." I said quickly and without waiting for a reply, hung up.

I walked to the kitchen to find Charlie scooping the big slice of lasagna out of the microwave.

"Just smelled this and got it myself." He said while grabbing a fork. "Do you mind if I have the big piece?" He looked at me.

"Not at all," I replied. "I made that one for you." I said and grabbed the smaller piece from the microwave.

"Thanks." Charlie sat down at the table, with me following him.

I settled down at the table, a little shaken from my conversation with Mike. Where could he have gotten that crazy notion that Edward abused me? Edward was the most kind, considerate, sensitive person on the face of the earth.

And what gave Mike the courage to call me about it? The whole situation was weird, the car race, the odd conversations…it was all so bizarre. Distantly I heard the doorbell ring, but I ignored it.

"I'll get it." Charlie said while laying down his paper napkin.

I nodded absently, still lost in thought.

"Oh, hey Mike." Charlie said confusedly. My ears perked up. What? Mike? Was he really here?

"Bella, Mike's here." Charlie called out hesitantly.

I got up slowly. This was all too much. Why was Mike calling me and coming over to my _house?_ I walked to the door and saw Mike standing hopefully in the pouring rain.

"Oh, hey Mike. Why don't you, uhh…come in?" I said politely, but with a tone suggesting "Why the heck are you here?"

He smiled. "Sure." He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on a hook.

"So, how's it uhh…going?" I said, trying to grapple onto a reason why Mike would be here.

"Pretty good." He looked at me carefully, and then at Charlie who was still standing near the closed doorway, looking confused. Realization dawned on his face. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" He said fearfully.

Charlie grunted in response and walked back to the table.

"We were just having dinner." I replied.

"Oh, sorry!" He said apologetically.

"Umm, maybe you could back another time…?" I suggested lightly.

"Oh, no. Actually, I won't take long, I promise." He said with a tone of adamancy that made me gesture to the kitchen.

He walked in with me following. He stopped in front of the oven, and I waited for him to begin.

He turned slowly. "SO, Bella…" I quirked my eyebrow. He sighed, and his eyes blazed with determination.

"I decided to come in person, because I think that on the phone you can't talk as honestly as you can when you're looking a person in the eye." I nodded at him, confused.

"Bella, does Cullen beat you?" My head jerked instinctively towards the dining room, where Charlie still ate his lasagna. I don't think he heard. I turned back angrily to Mike.

"No, no he doesn't Mike. I don't know where you even got that absurd notion!" He looked at me dubiously, as if he didn't believe me. "Mike, come on! Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

He looked hurt. "Bella, I'm just concerned for you."

This statement would have made any other girl (i.e. Jessica) swell with happiness.

However, it only made me angrier.

"Mike, you need to stop this. Edward doesn't beat me, and I don't appreciate you spreading rumors that he does. I also don't appreciate the way you've been acting this whole week. So if you could lay off a bit, that would be appreciated."

His face froze. "What?"

I began to feel guilty. What I had just said was pretty harsh, undiplomatic, and not me at all. I was just annoyed, is all. Seriously, Mike just needed to back off. "Sorry, Mike…what I meant was that…"

"No, I mean what you said about how I've been acting this whole week." He said tersely.

"Well, you've been acting funny. That weird conversation about bowel movements, the car race, PE…"

He paled. "I didn't realize I was bothering you. Sorry I did." He said, turning as if to go.

"Wait, what I meant was that-"

"No Bella. I called you on the phone, I came to your _house_ to warn you about Cullen, and you just blow me off. I care about you enough to come over in the POURING rain, and you yell at me!"

"I didn't _yell_ at you-"

"Bella, is it so bad that I care about you? That I l-…" He trailed off.

He turned abruptly towards the door and jerked it open. He then proceeded to stomp out the door. In the process, however, he caught his arm on the doorknob and smacked it hard. He yelped in pain.

"Mike, are you okay?" I said worriedly.

He held up a hand and nodded. Then he was gone, the door slamming loudly behind him.

I slunk back to my chair, and dropped in it with a sigh. Was he about to say love? That he loved me? I felt horrible about talking to him so meanly, it was just…he was bugging me. I felt ashamed.

"That Mike kid." Charlie said randomly.

"Huh?" I said, startled.

He cleared his throat and got up with his plate. "Today, he got a speeding ticket. I used to think he was an okay kid…but he was going 89 in a 65 mile per hour zone. It was a blatant disregard for the law."

"Well, everybody makes mistakes." I hedged, knowing that it was after he raced with Edward that he got that speeding ticket. Edward slowed down the second he knew a cop was around, bless his super vampire sight and hearing.

Charlie grunted in reply, and cleaned his plate. "It's just…I don't know. Something about him. Hey, what did he want, anyways?"

I paused, not knowing what to say. "He…wanted to borrow my notes for a class."

Charlie shook his head.

* * *

**Well, do you like it? hehe. Please, do review. Reviews give me happiness :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing, everybody! I want to put a little disclaimer here, to possibly avoid any confusion and/or anger towards me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's work. As for this fic, Mike is a tad bit OOC. I'm a girl who is writing this in a boy's point of view, and I am not saying that boy's think this way. I have given Mike this mindset to make it funny, which I hope it is.**

* * *

I have come full circle my friends. Full freakin' circle. My English teacher had one time told me what it meant. Something about the process of a journey, and the emotional and physical placement of oneself, instead of being the dynamic character you are the static…weird hippie and new age explanation aside, it basically means that you end up where you started out. And that was where I was.

I sat in the lunchroom again, surrounded by Jessica and company while I stared woefully at Bella. I even felt myself thinking the same questions. _What is it she sees in that jerk? What could she possibly see? _Cullen STILL had Bella, I was STILL stuck with Jessica, and I was no closer to Bella's heart than I had started out as.

Even after my valiant and heroic attempts to save her from that fiend of a human being, Cullen. It just irked me, made my blood boil in fact, that she could choose HIM over ME. I so obviously cared about her, cared for her well-being and loved her so deeply it almost hurt, and she completely blew me off. For CULLEN. I've never felt this way about a girl before, and she doesn't even like me back.

I had thought that maybe she did; at least a little bit of her. How could I like someone so much without her even feeling a little for me? It made no sense. But each attempt I made, she shoved me off. I almost couldn't believe I went to her house. Or called her on the phone, for that matter. I looked her up in the phone book, under "Charlie Swan", found her phone number and address. I tried to not think of how it may seem to her, almost like a stalker, and I worked up the courage to go to her house uninvited.

And what had she said? Oh yeah, that she was eating dinner. Why couldn't I have remembered that? I was too excited and nervous and just rushed to my car and drove to her house. Oh, how stupid of me.

She didn't seem happy to see me at all… and she-she…yelled at me. She made it clear she didn't, nor ever did, like me.

And now she was sitting with Cullen having one of those "deep conversations" they always seemed to have. Her beautiful face was cradled in her hands, her eyes staring up at Cullen thoughtfully and lovingly. It made me sick, thinking of her with him. Sure, he was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body, and the guy was a genius. But nobody is THAT perfect, you know? He and his whole family were snobs, never talking to anyone; always barricading themselves off from the rest of society. Like they were better than the rest of us.

It irked me, it irked me very deeply.

A slight movement caught my eye. I looked up. It was Cullen, turning around and fixing his gold eyes on me. Gold eyes…they were so…_inhuman._ His eyes widened infinitesimally, and then narrowed. But his face was utterly void of all emotion and thought. I shuddered.

At the abrupt stop in conversation, Bella looked up expectantly at Cullen. Seeing that he wasn't looking at her, she followed his gaze to me. She looked confused, and cocked her head to the side as if she didn't know what to make of me.

This whole situation was_ creepy_. Why was Cullen staring me down like this? He sat there, unmovable and he steadily looked in my eyes, as if searching for something. Then he smirked slightly then turned around in his seat. Or was it a frown?

"What was up with that?" A high, female voice said in my right ear.

I turned my head to look at Jessica, who was obviously referring to the stare-off Cullen had started.

"I have no clue." I said truthfully.

"It looked almost as if…he was sizing you up." Jessica said thoughtfully while staring at Cullen, then her eyes flashed mine. "Did you do something to make him mad?"

I smiled. _Only tried to steal Bella's heart away from him_. "No, I didn't do anything. He's acting weird like he always does."

I saw his shoulders twitch.

"How are your knees?" Jessica inquired.

"They're fine; I'm just healing from the wolf attack." I mentally high-fived myself for remembering the story I had made up. A fine story, it was.

Suddenly everybody's attention was on us. "Wolf attack?" Tyler said with a huge smile on his face. "Are you talking about your knees, Weak Sauce Newton?"

Crap.

People at the lunch table tittered nervously. _Please don't tell them. Please don't tell them._ I pleaded Tyler in my mind. I eyed him warily. "What're YOU talking about, Crowley?"

He feigned surprise. "What? You already forgot?" Then he launched into the tale of how I fell in PE class yesterday.

I shot up from my seat at the table and grabbed my bag. "You're on crack, Crowley. Bye guys." I said to the group and walked away.

"Mike, wait! I'll come with you." Jessica said and followed me. I winced slightly.

At the same time I saw Cullen and Bella stand up to leave, along with the short girl with the black hair. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Alice..

I walked out the cafeteria door, Bella and Cullen walking behind me. I internally cringed, knowing that Bella would have told the vile toad Cullen that I had come over to her house yesterday. His big, protective self would be very mad. Very, very mad.

I expected at any moment for her voice to ring out across the space between us and make some comment on my making a fool of myself.

"Newton." It was not the voice I expected. It was a voice I had hardly ever heard before; it was velvety, smooth, and overly polite. Cullen.

I turned around slowly and gestured for Cullen to talk. I saw Bella standing at his side looking anxious and a little angry. Alice simply kept on walking past Jessica, Bella, Cullen, and me.

"I need to talk to you." Cullen said with a bored tone, as if he'd rather be doing anything but. I didn't reply.

"I'll…meet up with you later Mike. Bye." Jessica said oddly and hurried off, her short legs carrying her quickly down the hallway.

"Bella, I'll talk to you later too." He said softly in a tender tone that made me want to gag.

"Edward… I don't know…" She said uncertainly.

He kissed her on the cheek, and she reluctantly walked away.

"So." I said tersely as soon Bella was out of earshot.

"Look," Cullen said in a tone that sounded a bit patient, but bored at the same time. "I know you care for Bella, and I care for her very much too. But you following her around like a puppy is not making her happy. She doesn't have the heart to tell you this, but all you are doing is hurting her. She knows that telling you face to face that she doesn't love you will hurt your feelings, and we both know Bella doesn't like to hurt people. So I think, Mike," He sounded a bit forced when he said my name. "that for the benefit of Bella, you should leave her alone. I know you care for her; so show it by not bothering her anymore." He finished and swiftly walked away without waiting for my reply.

I simply stood there, dumbfounded. _Had Bella SAID that to Cullen?_ I felt crestfallen, and then angry. Who was Cullen to tell me that?! The jerk, he may even be lying! I stood there fuming until I heard a voice in my ear.

"Umm, you took so long, I started to wonder. So I came back." It was Jessica.

"Yeah, well--"

"Mike, did you ever notice that a person walking to the bathroom and have their legs squeezed together tightly have to pee? Or if they are walking bow-legged, they have to poop?" She blurted.

A laugh came unbidden up my throat. _What?! What did she just say?_

Jessica's face turned really red.

Hadn't I said that to Bella, not too long ago? Why was Jessica repeating that now?

"Sorry," she mumbled, "It was the only thing that came to me."

I laughed again. "What?"

She glared at me a little. I realized how cute she was when she was embarrassed.

She looked down and shook her head. "Let's go to class."

I simply nodded and walked with her. Why did she talk about bowel movements?

Suddenly a voice boomed behind me. "Mike Newton!"

I turned around. It was the principal. "Yeah?"

"Coach Clapp informed me that you were to pick up a detention in my office yesterday. Yet you have not. Why is that?" He said imperiously.

Crap. I had forgotten all about that. Now I remember the yelling secretaries behind me, the green slip in Jessica's hand. Wait, why hadn't she given it to me?

"I forgot?" I said lamely. At least it was true.

He sighed. "Right. Come with me." He grabbed me by the shoulder and lead me down the hallway.

If Jessica had my detention in her hand, then why hadn't she given it to me? And why was she talking about bowel movements?

* * *

**The end is near, my friends.**

**This story, I mean. Not the world. Not.**

**Unless you review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHH! last chapter. Thank you for reviewing everybody!**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I walked silently to my car after detention later that day, tossing my keys in my hand. It was a bummer, going to detention, but at least it was a few hours of which I didn't have to deal with my parent's glowering stares. They were still mad about that speeding ticket.

Suddenly a green thing flashed in front of my feet and stopped. I looked down. It was a frog. The frog stared up at me imperiously; the tight skin on it's back twitching slightly. I immediately disliked the frog, because it bore a resemblance to that disgusting toad Cullen. I nudged it with my foot, trying to make it move. It didn't. Maybe it was dead?

The frog flashed a smile and hopped away with a speed I could hardly follow with my eyes. In less than a moment, it was gone.

I shook my head and walked to the door of my car, inserting the key in the lock.

"Mike! Mike, wait up!" Someone called, and I turned around. I recognized that voice. I worshipped that voice. It Bella's voice.

She ran up to me, leaving three feet between us, and tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah?" I said, a little bit sullenly. Suddenly the light changed from a light pink to a hazy gold. I looked at the sky in wonder, a little confused.

She looked down at her feet in that Bella shy kind of way, seeming to think of the words before she said them. It was adorable.

"Yeah?" I said again.

She looked up uncertainly. "Mike…I…I wanted to tell you that you were right."

"Huh?" What was I right about?

She sighed at having to explain what she was about to say. "About…Cullen. And how he…threatens me."

I reeled in shock. Did she just call him Cullen?! I felt a ray of sunlight on my head, almost as if divinely procured.

I said nothing and looked at her.

She lifted her eyes to mine, and I could see that they were shining with unshed tears. "Mike, what he said to you today after lunch was untrue. It was all a lie. All of it! I never said any of those things."

I looked at her in wonder, happiness and hope beginning to bud in my chest. "Bella, are you saying that you—"

"I love you Mike!" She blurted, and quickly looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

I lifted her chin gently with my hand and leaned closer to her. "Are you serious?"

She looked at me lovingly. "Yes, I am. I just could never tell you because…because I was afraid Cullen was going to hurt me!"

It felt as if the clouds had parted and the sun was shining with full strength on my shoulders. I could practically hear a chorus of angels singing in the distance. Wait, _was_ that a chorus of angels I was hearing?

"Oh Bella! I love you too!" I cried happily.

She suddenly looked afraid. "Shhh" She put a finger to my mouth. "If he hears, he'll kill me! Mike, Please! You don't know what he's capable of! He's a bloodthirsty killer!"

I held her arms firmly. "I won't let him hurt you. Ever." I said heroically. "I'll protect you."

"Oh, my hero!" She cried as she threw her arms around me and held me in a tight grip. With a jolt of shock, I realized that I could hardly feel her. It was like she wasn't there.

But I didn't focus on that. All I could think was that the childish tug-o-war Cullen and I had over Bella was finally over. She loved me! She's mine!

I pulled back and looked at her. She met my eyes with a loving grace, and I shivered involuntarily. "Bella, I love—"

"Shh…don't speak." She said quietly.

Then, to my shock and delight, she closed the distance between us and leaned towards me. I eagerly complied and pressed my lips to hers. They were smooth, and had a coldness to them that shocked me.

"Mike!" Someone whispered urgently in my ear. It was Bella's voice.

I opened my eyes and pulled away slightly. "What did you say?" I asked her.

She shook her head and went back to kissing me. I shrugged and kissed back.

"Mike!" The voice said more loudly and jiggled my shoulder.

Suddenly, things were fading. The color drained from the sky, Bella disappeared. I cried out. "Bella!"

I jolted awake and found that my lips were planted firmly on the desk.

"You fell asleep." A voice said quietly next to me. I looked up. It was Bella.

It was as if cold water was splashed on my head. Bella…she said she…loved me! I turned to her and opened my mouth to speak, but she turned quickly back to the book she had been reading and ignored me.

Oh. OH! It was all a…dream. I suddenly felt like crying. All of it; the confessions, the hug, the kiss, it was all a bloody stinkin' dream. My head sank back into the cradle of my arms, as I sank into depression.

My world was crashing down, how could life be so cruel?! To give me my wildest hopes, and then to just snatch them away…! I felt a lonely tear burn its way out of my eye, and trickle down my cheek. I wiped it away. It was weak for a guy to cry in public; or cry at all for that matter.

I sucked it up and tried to look as if I hadn't been crying. I turned to Bella and whispered. "Thanks for waking me up."

She turned uncertainly to me and nodded. Her gaze fell from on her book and back to me. Indecision was written on her face, and she seemed to be arguing about whether to say something or not.

"I talk in my sleep too." She said cautiously and quietly.

My stomach twisted and I suddenly felt sick. What if I had said…? What if she had heard…? I couldn't complete the thoughts and I felt my ears turn red with embarrassment.

"Oh?" I said, trying to make my voice light. "What did I say?"

She looked exceedingly uncomfortable. "Umm…Well…"

She didn't have to finish the sentence. I knew. "O-oh." I stuttered.

"Sorry, she whispered. I tried not to hear. But…it was pretty loud." She whispered.

I looked around me. Thank God we were the only one's in detention today. Wait, how did Bella get in detention?

"Look, Mike…" She said uncomfortably, with the air of someone trying to let someone down easy. "I thought Edward told you…you know, that I don't…you know, really…_like_ you that way." She finished.

I suddenly had the need to throw up. So it was true then, what Cullen had said. Bella really didn't like me the way I hoped she did. I felt embarrassed, for both her and me. Me, because I could practically imagine what she was thinking, and her, because she had to tell me to my face that she didn't like me.

I avoided her eyes, and said nothing. Sensing the end of the conversation, she turned back to her book and seemingly became absorbed.

I wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. The minutes passed by, and for me the embarrassment grew. All this time when I thought I had a chance with her… I couldn't tell whether she was stilling thinking about it. It was unbearable, the thoughts that she _could_ be having.

"_Poor clueless Mike. He thinks I like him. He has dreams about me. I TOLD him I didn't like him, and he STILL follows me like a puppy. Man, what a loser."_

The possibility that she could be thinking that made me physically sick.

She could've moved on, and not even care about it anymore, but to me that seemed an unlikely possibility.

The minutes passed by, and I watched the clock avidly, waiting for the end of detention. I would have asked Bella how she herself landed in detention (seeing as she is the model student), but the embarrassment of the previous conversation held me back.

I just want to leave. I just want it to be over.

As if procured by my thoughts, the door opened and Jessica walked in. She handed a note to Mr. Banner (the unfortunate teacher charged with detention for today). He skimmed the note and nodded. Why would Jessica be here so late?

She took the note back and walked towards me and motioned for me to get up. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Bella look up with a confused expression on her face.

I gathered my bag and books and stood up, thanking my lucky stars that I was getting out of this place. Away from this embarrassment. As soon as we were out of the room, Jessica turned towards me.

"I came to spring you from detention!" She smiled mischievously.

"What? How?" I said thankfully.

"I got a note from the principal excusing you from the rest of detention." She said, obviously proud of herself.

I whistled. "How did you manage that? I didn't know you were in with the office."

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm not, really. I forged this note." I looked at her in amazement. Why would she do that? She was risking detention or worse!

"Oh, thank you! But you didn't have to do that."

She waved me away and continued walking, I walked next to her. I was experiencing a weird sensation in my chest? Gratitude? Love? Heartburn? Could be heart burn, the school's pizza was a gut bomb.

We walked out the door to our cars, I going my way, she hers. I inserted the key in the lock.

"Mike! Mike, wait up!" A voice called behind me. A strange sense of de ja vu tickled my mind. I turned around and saw Jessica running up.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Look, Mike…I…I just wanted to say…" She stopped.

"Yeah?" I said, with a growing sense of excitement.

"I really like you." She finished and looked down with embarrassment.

I stared at her for a moment, and I almost laughed. It made sense, it really did. She said that bowel movement comment like I did to impress me, she sprung me out of detention…she likes me. I pondered the situation for another moment, and Jessica turned away.

"Wait!" I called and she stopped. "I kind of like you too."

I guess.

She smiled and walked up to me, then kissed me on the cheek. "Cool. See you tomorrow?" She said with a double meaning.

"Sure. Yeah." I answered.

It seems that you don't always get your one true love. I realized Bella would never be mine. That thought lingered with some sadness in my mind. But you sure get pretty darn close. And Jessica was pretty close. I guess.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I looked up from the book and thought about Mike. The things I heard him say, which weren't many, had proved that he completely disregarded everything Edward said after lunch. I almost felt bad for him, because I knew just as well as anyone what it was like to have the words that tumble out of your mouth while dreaming heard.

I shoved the things Mike had said from my mind and once again cursed the pretentious snit of a teacher, Mr. Babbitt, for giving me detention. It really was unfair.

I had been staring at Edward perhaps too much during the lecture, and wasn't really paying attention. Then Mr. Babbitt asked us to take notes on what he was saying. So, without looking down, I tried to grab my pencil. Unfortunately for me, and at the fault of my clumsiness, I accidentally swiped the pencil to the ground and it rolled under Lauren's desk.

I was loathe to ask Lauren to pick it up for me, since she hates me, but I had to anyway. I whispered to Lauren, and asked her to pick it up for me. She sneered at me, and mouthed the words, "What?".

So I repeated it, perhaps too loud for the liking of Mr. Babbitt.

And here I was.

Edward tried to smooth it over, but unfortunately for me, Edward's charms didn't have quite the same effect on males.

I sighed despondently, waiting for the clock to signal the end of detention and when I could see Edward again. I knew his car would be waiting in the parking lot for me, ready to take me away.

I looked out the window to said parking lot, and saw a sight that made me smile. Mike was standing next to his car with Jessica, seemingly in a loving embrace.

I chuckled quietly. Mike sure does bounce back quickly. I felt relief though, and happiness for Mike.

Mike and Jessica really were perfect for each other.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The last chapter. I have to say, I actually enjoyed writing this. A lot. I hope you had nearly as much fun reading it!**

**thanks for reading and sticking with me! please review!**


End file.
